A Decepticon Weakness?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: During a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons, Optimus finds something very amusing about Megatron. Written by guestsurprise per request of a guest user. I only posted it for them. :)


**An amazing story from guestsurprise, who did this request for a guest viewer. Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **A Decepticon Weakness?**

"EVERYONE, STAND YOUR GROUND!" Optimus roared, now keeping the Decepticons at bay with his gun.

"We're outnumbered!" Bumblebee reported.

"We can take em', though!" Ironhide replied, now gunning down a Decepticon a few feet away.

Meanwhile, Megatron was getting bloodthirsty!

"Why is it taking you all this long to kill some puny Autobots?!" he roared.

"Well if you're so magnificent, why don't you go and take care of them yourself!" Starscream hissed.

"Silence you moron, before I throw you out in the midst of them!" Megatron growled.

"We can destroy them if we just have a plan!" Shockwave growled.

"But we need to come up with a plan and fast!" Soundwave replied, now sending out sound waves that shook the entire forest!

"I don't care if you all are feeling terrified! I'm going to destroy these worthless pieces of metal now!" Megatron roared, now bursting through the brush and running to tackle Optimus Prime!

"OPTIMUS! WATCH OUT!" Ratchet screamed, now seeing Megatron tackle Optimus down the cliff! Both Autobots and Decepticons watched in surprise as their leaders went falling down into the water below. But the water was shallow enough to still see them.

Megatron emerged from the water with his gun in hand and ready to take Optimus out. In defense, Optimus grabbed him by his torso to prevent him from turning and aiming his weapon at him. But as he did, Megatron let out a shout in surprise. Optimus paused in shock! He had never heard Megatron yell like that. He heard his battle cries before, but not a sound that sounded as if he was…surprised?

"GET OFF ME, PRIME!" Megatron hissed, now angrily squirming to get him to let go.

Optimus ignored him and squeezed the area around his torso again, making Megatron yell out and shoot his arms down to his side for protection.

"STOP THAT!"

"Why, Megatron?" Optimus said in the lowest note his baritone voice could go. That tone made Megatron visibly shudder. "It appears you have caught what the humans on Earth have."

"Silence, Prime! I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about!"

"You are what they call 'ticklish.' It appears your weak point is…here." Optimus said, now jabbing a finger into Megatron's upper side.

"GAH!" Megatron yelped, now turning and facing Optimus and shoving at him to get him to let go. But Optimus was just as strong and flipped Megatron on his back in a quick combat move. Megatron was about to jump back up when Optimus pushed his shoulders down and ran a hand quickly over his abs.

"GAHAHA! Get off! Stop this foolishness now!" Megatron yelled out. The other Decepticons and Autobots were just as amazed. How was being ticklish possible with metal?! But they didn't even get to ask each other as Ironhide turned and pounced on Shockwave! He immediately ran his fingers over his sides and Shockwave began…giggling?

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? A ticklish Decepticon?" Ironhide smiled in triumph.

"GEHEHEHET OFF ME!" Shockwave demanded.

"Two can play that game!" Starscream yelled, now grabbing Bumblebee to his chest and wiggling his clawed hands on his neck and shoulder blades.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH OHOHOHHOHOHPTIMUS!" Bumblebee laughed.

But Optimus had his own hands full with Megatron! Megatron was fighting against him as he ran his own hands under Optimus' armor and got his entire stomach!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MEGATRON, YOU HEEL!" Optimus belted out, now shoving at the large hands.

"I beg to differ, Prime! You started this entire blasted attack!" Megatron snarled.

"WEHEHEHEHEHELL, IT WORKS!" Optimus countered, now sitting on Megatron's waist and facing his feet. "This will be brutal…,"

"PRIME! PRIME, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Then surrender…,"

"NEVER!"

"I said surrender!"

"I will never surrender to the likes of you!" snapped Megatron.

"Then you leave me no choice."

And with those words, Megatron began screaming to the high heavens as Optimus attacked his feet and Optimus threw his head back and let out a deafening laugh as Megatron got his waist as a counter attack!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP, MEGATRON!"  
"THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHN, RELEASE ME PRIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHME!"

The Decepticons and Autobots were no better than their leaders. Everyone was in a puddle of laughing and giggling mess! After a few moments, they all came to a standstill.

"R-Retreat!" Megatron called out, although he sounded exhausted.

"Autobots…let's roll out," Optimus tiredly called as he and Megatron climbed back to the top of the cliff.

It was amazing. Each Cybertronian weakly drove away or flew away to follow their leaders. That battle is rarely spoken about. Well…would you talk about a battle that came to a standstill because of joyful tickling? :)

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it! This was a treat for a guest!**

 **To guestsurprise: LOL! Amazing story, Amiga! And hilarious! XD**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
